Chapter 10 The YellowBlack candle Pt 1
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Kenzi is frustrated because the rejection and sets his plan in motion. Neo's powers are in great danger


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 10**

**ΤΟ ΚΙΤΡΙΝΟΜΑΥΡΟ ΚΕΡΙ ΜΕΡΟΣ 1****ο**

Ο Kenzi ηττήθηκε για πρώτη φορά αλλά δεν το έβαζε κάτω με τίποτα, έθεσε ως σκοπό της ζωής του να ξανακερδίσει την Mako και εκτός αυτού να βγάλει τον Neo από τη μέση. Γι αυτό κατάστρωσε ένα σχέδιο πραγματικά ύπουλο.

«Εντάξει λοιπόν, αφού δε με θέλει πια, θα γίνει δική μου με το ζόρι, η ώρα ήρθε τελικά, έχω το τέλειο σχέδιο για να κλέψω τις δυνάμεις του Neo με το Κιτρινόμαυρο κερί, φτιαγμένο από ειδικό υλικό και μόλις σβήσει, θα κλέψει τις δυνάμεις του Δικεφάλου που έχει αυτός. Πρώτα θα τον πιάσω. Εμπρός λοιπόν Ξίφος του Δία. Δείξτον μου! Διέταξε και έγινε αμέσως, η αιχμή του σπαθιού του, έδειξε το μέρος όπου βρισκόταν ο Neo.

Την ίδια στιγμή, εκείνος με τη γυναίκα του, γύριζαν από την προπόνησή τους ενώ ταυτόχρονα προβληματίζονταν γι αυτό το καινούριο γεγονός.

-Από πού ξεφύτρωσε αυτός τώρα; Ξεκίνησε ο Neo την κουβέντα.

-Δεν ξέρω, αλλά από τότε που του είπα πως είμαι μαζί σου, έχει λυσσάξει.

-Μου φαίνεται πως θα έχουμε πάλι δουλειά…..

Την κουβέντα τους όμως έκοψε η παρουσία μιας δωδεκάδας δαιμόνων που ήρθαν για να τον αιχμαλωτίσουν.

-Αυτοί μας έλειπαν τώρα, είπε τότε η Mako όταν τους είδε και χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο, ρίχτηκαν αμέσως στη μάχη, με συνεχείς γυριστές κλωτσιές κατάφερε να νικήσει 3 από αυτούς, ενώ και η Mako δεν πήγαινε πίσω, όμως σε κάποια φάση έχασε το στυλό της και όταν βούτηξε να το πάρει, ένας δαίμονας τον κλώτσησε

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo συνέχιζε να μάχεται με λύσσα εναντίον των δαιμόνων, το ίδιο και η γυναίκα του, όμως οι άλλοι 6 που είχαν κρυφτεί, εμφανίστηκαν από το πουθενά και τους γράπωσαν και τους δύο μη αφήνοντάς τους να κουνηθούν.

-Neo! Το στυλό μου! Φώναξε η Mako.

-Δεν μπορώ να φτάσω την καρφίτσα μου! Είπε και ο εκείνος

Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό ήρθε και ο Kenzi να συμπληρώσει την καταστροφή.

-Αυτόν χρειαζόμουν τώρα…είπε τότε ο Neo μέσα στα νεύρα του.

-Πιάστε τον! Διέταξε τότε ο Kenzi και οι δαίμονες την άφησαν για να ασχοληθούν μαζί του.

-Αποχαιρέτα τον άντρα σου για πάντα1 Είπε τότε ο Kenzi γελώντας και εξαφανίστηκε μαζί τους.

Όταν έφτασαν στη Σκοτεινή διάσταση, ο Kenzi είπε:

-Βολεύτηκες;

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά Kenzi;

Τότε ένας από τους δαίμονες, πήγε και του έδωσε την καρφίτσα του Neo

-Α, η καρφίτσα του. Αφήστε τον σε μένα!

Εκείνοι υπάκουσαν κι εξαφανίστηκαν.

-Φρόντισε να είσαι άνετα Neo, έχω μεγάλα σχέδια για σένα.

-Ποτέ! Είπε τότε αυτός και του όρμησε, αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθώς η στολή του Kenzi ήταν σαν πανοπλία και δεν ένιωσε τα χτυπήματα καθόλου, απεναντίας, τον έσπρωξε πίσω με ευκολία.

Τότε ο Neo δοκίμασε να επικοινωνήσει με τα κορίτσια αλλά ο Kenzi του άλλαξε τα σχέδια:

-Ξέχνα το! Οι συσκευές επικοινωνίας σου δε δουλεύουν σε αυτήν τη διάσταση!

-Γιατί είμαι εδώ;

-Είναι απλό, αν αφήσεις την Mako, μπορείς να κρατήσεις τις δυνάμεις σου, αν όχι, θα τις χάσεις όταν σβήσει το κερί.

-Ποιο κερί;

-Το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί, είναι φτιαγμένο από ειδικό υλικό και όταν σβήσει, θα μπορώ να έχω εγώ τις δυνάμεις σου. Του απάντησε εκείνος και έκανε στην άκρη.

-Δε μιλάς σοβαρά…..

-Ποτέ μου δε μίλησα σοβαρότερα!

-Θα το δούμε αυτό, ακόμα κι αν πάρεις τις δυνάμεις μου, δε θα είσαι σε θέση να τις χρησιμοποιήσεις, μόνο ο εκλεκτός μπορεί να τις χειριστεί.

-Ας είναι, αρκεί να φύγεις από τη ζωή μου. Αλλά γιατί να μην κάνουμε το παιχνίδι πιο ενδιαφέρον; Αν καταφέρεις να πάρεις το κερί, θα σας αφήσω ήσυχους, αν όμως χάσεις, η Mako θα έρθει μαζί μου.

Ο Neo έμεινε σκεπτικός για λίγο. Μετά από μερικά λεπτά, πήρε την απόφασή του:

Εντάξει Kenzi, θα παίξω το παιχνιδάκι σου…Αλλά να ξέρεις πως δεν θα σε αφήσω να ξεφύγεις.

-θα προσπαθήσεις να σταματήσεις το κερί από το να καίει; Δοκίμασε.

Τότε του επιτέθηκε μια ακόμα φορά αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα

-Θα καταστραφείς! Του είπε τότε ο Kenzi.

Την ίδια στιγμή, η Mako προσπαθούσε να εξηγήσει στα κορίτσια τι συνέβη:

-Δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω αυτό, ο Kenzi αιχμαλώτισε τον Neo και τον πήγε σε εκείνη τη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση

-Γιατί όμως να το κάνει αυτό; Τι μπορεί να θέλει από τον Neo; Αναρωτήθηκε η Reye

Αλλά η συζήτηση διεκόπη από τον συναγερμό.

-Δείτε….Τους είπε τότε η Minako.

-Ο Τυραννόσαυρος του Neo. Επιτίθεται στην πόλη, είπε η Mako έντρομη.

-Μόνο μια εξήγηση υπάρχει. Είπε τότε η Amy

- Ο Kenzi πήρε τον έλεγχο του Τυραννόσαυρου,.. Πρέπει να τον σταματήσουμε όπως και να\χει είπε η Usagi.

-Τι θα γίνει με τον Neo; Ρώτησε και η Mako.

-Σταθείτε, τα όργανα δείχνουν ότι ο Τυραννόσαυρος που βλέπουμε είναι ψεύτικος τους σταμάτησε η Amy.

-Εννοείς πως είναι ένα τέρας που δημιούργησε ο Kenzi; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Θέλει να μας παρασύρει σε παγίδα. Παρατήρησε η Minako.

-Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή, πρέπει να τον εμποδίσουμε οπωσδήποτε, Ώρα για μεταμόρφωση, είπε η Usagi

-Mercury Star Power!!!

-Mars Star Power!!!

-Jupiter Star Power!!!

-Venus Star Power!!!

-Moon Crystal Power!!!

-MAKE UP!!!!!!!!

Βλέποντάς το αυτό ο Kenzi, έτριβε τα χέρια του από ικανοποίηση:

-Ωραία, έπεσαν στην παγίδα μου και πάνε να αντιμετωπίσουν το τέρας που έστειλα. Και εγώ θα τις αποτελειώσω. Όσο για σένα, μη σου μπαίνουν ηλίθιες ιδέες, το κερί θα είναι ασφαλές όσο εγώ θα λείπω. Είπε τότε και του έδεσε τα χέρια.

-Βλέπεις; Του είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Μόλις έφτασαν στο πεδίο της μάχης, έστειλε αμέσως τους δαίμονες, όμως οι Sailor Δεν τρόμαξαν, ρίχτηκαν στη μάχη με περίσσια γενναιότητα, Jupiter και Sailor Moon επιτέθηκαν στον Kenzi ενώ οι άλλες ανέλαβαν τα υπόλοιπα. Ειδικά όμως η Sailor Moon και η Jupiter σφυροκοπούσαν τον Kenzi ανελέητα:

-Πού είναι ο Neo Κenzi;!!! Φώναξε σε έντονο ύφος η Mako.

-Δεν θα ξαναδείς ποτέ τον άντρα σου!!! Της απάντησε εκείνος

Όσο εκείνες μάχονταν, ο ψεύτικος Τυρανόσαυρος συνέχισε το καταστροφικό του έργο.

-Καταστρέφει την πόλη!!! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon καθώς πάλευε. Πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι και γρήγορα!!! Θέλουμε τη Δύναμη Dinozord τώρα!!! Φώναξε τότε.

Τότε αμέσως τα Zords έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους έτοιμα για δράση.

-Καλώ τη δύναμη του Dragonzord!!! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έπαιξε τη μελωδία στο στιλέτο, αμέσως εμφανίστηκε μαζί με τα άλλα.

-Εμπρός!!! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon και μπήκε πρώτη μέσα, μετά ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες

-Ενωθείτε!

-Sailor Jupiter έτοιμη!

-Sailor Mercury σε θέση μάχης!

-Sailor Mars έτοιμη για δράση!

-Sailor Venus πανέτοιμη!

-Ενέργεια στα Κρύσταλλα!!!

-Κρύσταλλοι ενεργοποιήθηκαν! Είπαν και οι άλλες

-Εντάξει Πολεμίστριες Sailor ας το κάνουμε!!!

Αμέσως λοιπόν σχηματίστηκε το Dragonzord in Battle Mode και πήγε να αντιμετωπίσει τον ψεύτικο Τυραννόσαυρο.

Έτσι κι έγινε, με ορμή το Dragonzord in Battle Mode επιτέθηκε στον Τυραννόσαυρο και αντάλλαξαν συνεχή χτυπήματα, σε κάποια φάση ο Τυραννόσαυρος χτύπησε το Dragonzord in Battle Mode με την ουρά του και το έκανε πίσω.

-θεέ μου. Είναι το ίδιο ισχυρός με τον αληθινό! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Πρέπει όμως να επιμείνουμε, της είπε η Sailor Jupiter

-Θα τα καταφέρναμε καλύτερα αν ήταν και ο Neo εδώ, ξέρει να το χειρίζεται καλύτερα.

Όσο οι Sailor αγωνίζονταν, ο Kenzi γύριζε ευχαριστημένος:

-Γύρισα και με χαρά σου αναφέρω ότι οι φίλες σου χάνουν τη μάχη.

-Δεν θα τις νικήσεις Kenzi…

-Αν έχω τις δυνάμεις σου θα μπορώ να νικήσω οποιονδήποτε.

-Δεν θα συμβεί ποτέ αυτό.

-Θα συμβεί!!! Πάρ'το απόφαση Neo, είσαι παγιδευμένος!!!

Εξοργισμένος τότε ο Neo του όρμησε αλλά αυτή τη φορά φαινόταν στα μάτια του η αποφασιστικότητα και το θάρρος, μπορεί να έχασε την πρώτη μάχη αλλά δεν τα παράτησε, του επιτέθηκε πάλι και μάλιστα κατάφερε να του αποσπάσει και το ξίφος:

-Για να σε δω τώρα τι θα κάνεις χωρίς το σπαθί σου σκληρέ άντρα!

-ΟΧΙ!!! Είπε τότε εκείνος νευριασμένα και όρμησε να του το πάρει πίσω, πιάστηκαν στα χέρια και μεταφέρθηκαν από τη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση στην παράλια

-Τώρα είμαστε στην έδρα μου!!! Ετοιμάσου λοιπόν να πολεμήσεις!!! Του είπε τότε ο Neo και έδειξε τον Power Morpher.

-Τι είναι αυτό πάλι;

-Τώρα θα δεις!!! TYRANNOSAURUS!!

Όταν άλλαξε μορφή, εμφάνισε το πιστόλι του και το Σπαθί της Δύναμης.

-Δε με τρομάζουν τα όπλα σου!

-Θα το δούμε!!! Είπε τότε ο Neo και πυροβόλησε αμέσως, όμως ο Kenzi ξέφυγε από τα λέιζερ και από το σπαθί του έφυγε μια αστραπή η οποία ούτε αυτή βρήκε στόχο.

Θυμωμένοι και οι δύο από τις ανεπιτυχείς βολές τους, πιάσανε τα ξίφη και ήρθαν πιο κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάζοντας συνεχή χτυπήματα και ριπές

-ΩΣ ΕΔΩ ΗΤΑΝ Τώρα θα δεις βλαμμένε!!!!!! Ξανάπε ο Neo και πυροβόλησε πάλι αφοπλίζοντας τον και μέχρι να καταλάβει αυτός τι έγινε, τον χτύπησε με μια μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω. Αμέσως μετά εξαφανίστηκε.

-Λοιπόν μπορεί να δραπέτευσες αλλά είσαι χαμένος όσο το κερί συνεχίζει να καίει αργά…Είπε τότε ο Kenzi όταν σηκωνόταν

Αμέσως τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στην παραλία και είδε τα Zords να μάχονται

-Όχι! Κορίτσια! Εδώ είμαι!

-Ωραία! Ο Neo ήρθε! Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Ώρα για τη δικιά μου δύναμη! Έλα σε μένα Τυραννόσαυρε!!! Φώναξε αλλά ο Τυραννόσαυρος δεν ήρθε αμέσως…Και το Dragonzord in Battle Mode έφαγε κλωτσιά κι έπεσε κάτω.

-Οι δυνάμεις μου ήδη εξασθενούν, είπε τότε και εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή ήρθε ο αληθινός Τυραννόσαυρος

-Κοιτάξτε! Ήρθε ο αληθινός Τυραννόσαυρος! Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

Τότε το κόκκινο Zord χτύπησε το ψεύτικο με τα νύχια του και το Dragonzord in Battle Mode τελείωσε τη δουλειά κάνοντας το τέρας να πάρει την αληθινή του μορφή η οποία ήταν ένας κύκλωπας.

-Δείτε! Πρέπει να τον πληγώσαμε! Άλλαξε μορφή. Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

Αμέσως το Dragonzord in Battle Mode πήγε να χτυπήσει τον Κύκλωπα με το δόρυ του αλλά δεν βρήκε στόχο καθώς το τέρας εξαφανίστηκε.

-Μπράβο Neo! Χαίρομαι που είσαι και πάλι κοντά μας. Συνέχισε εκείνη.

-Θα μάχομαι μέχρι το τέλος!!! Απάντησε αυτός

-Ναι. Και το τέλος σου θα έρθει σύντομα Neo, πολύ σύντομα…..Είπε τότε ο Kenzi που τα έβλεπε όλα…

Όταν επέστρεψαν στο σπίτι του, η Amy τον έλεγξε για εσωτερική φθορά από την παραμονή του στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση και ευτυχώς δε βρήκε κανένα πρόβλημα.

-Ευτυχώς κατάφερα να ξεφύγω….Είπε τότε αυτός.

-Σημασία έχει πως τώρα είσαι καλά, συμπλήρωσε η Mako.

-Είμαι…; Αυτός λέει πως θα χάσω τις δυνάμεις μου…;

-Ίσως μπλοφάρει, θέλει να σε τρομάξει. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να σου πάρει τις δυνάμεις; Αναρωτήθηκε η Reye.

-Φοβάμαι πως είναι δυνατόν παιδιά… Μπήκε στη μέση η Amy.

-Amy, ανακάλυψες τίποτα για το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί που σου είπα;

-Ναι, αυτό το κερί είναι κατασκευασμένο από ένα υλικό στο οποίο ο Kenzi έχει κάνει ένα μαγικό και κατάφερε να συνδέσει τη δύναμή σου με τη φλόγα του…

-Τελικά ο Kenzi δεν μπλόφαρε…Αν σβήσει το κερί…τελείωσα……..θα είμαι….ξοφλημένος…

Τα τελευταία λόγια του Neo έκρυβαν μια απειλή…Θα προλάβαιναν τελικά ή θα έχανε τις δυνάμεις του Δικεφάλου για πάντα…;

43


End file.
